


Noc po bitwie

by Zireael07



Series: W poszukiwaniu ojca [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07





	Noc po bitwie

Noc po bitwie

Ostrzeżenie: poruszane sprawy damsko-męskie, ale w taktowny sposób...

A/N: Za betę dziękuję Nyks z forum Mirriel. Proszę o komentarze.

2/3 maja 1998

Bura kotka człapała powoli korytarzem. Cały Hogwart nosił ślady bitwy, która skończyła się nad ranem. Minęło prawie dwanaście godzin, ale Minerwie wydawało się, jakby było to kilka razy mniej. Była śmiertelnie zmęczona, nawet w postaci kota. Jej futro było w paru miejscach osmalone. Marzyła tylko o spokojnej nocy… ale niestety, musiała patrolować korytarze.  
Nadstawiła uszu. Jej kocie zmysły wychwyciły jakiś dźwięk. Ruszyła w stronę, z której dobiegał. Szybko zorientowała się, że zmierza w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. W ciemnościach zamajaczył przed nią jakiś kształt.  
Kiedy podeszła kilka kroków bliżej, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest to jeden z jej uczniów. Słabe światło wpadające przez okno oświetlało jego pochyloną głowę i herb Gryffindoru na piersi. W prawej ręce, która opadała do ziemi, ściskał różdżkę – tak mocno, że jego palce zbielały.  
Zanim Minerwa zdążyła wykonać choć jeden ruch, w korytarzu rozległy się szybkie kroki. Od drugiej strony korytarza do postaci w cieniu zbliżyła się dziewczyna. Jej strój również nosił ślady walki, ale można było dostrzec naszytego nań gryfa. Kolejny członek Gryffindoru… Ona również trzymała w dłoni różdżkę – świadczyło to o tym, jak bardzo trwająca od roku wojna zmieniła uczniów Hogwartu.  
Gryfonka podeszła do nieruchomej postaci. Przykucnęła przy chłopaku, próbując zajrzeć mu w oczy, ale odwrócił głowę. Kotka mogła teraz dostrzec niesforne krótkie włosy, które wydawały się być czarne. Coś przez chwilę błysnęło, niczym słabe światło odbite w szkłach okularów.  
\- Harry… - Minerwa mogła usłyszeć w głosie Gryfonki cień zniecierpliwienia. Chłopak się nie poruszył. – Harry, śpisz? – dziewczyna potrząsnęła nim mocniej.  
Gryfon wreszcie podniósł głowę. Słabe światło oświetliło teraz słynną bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, a także charakterystyczne zielone oczy . Minerwa mogła dostrzec skryte w jego spojrzeniu gwałtowne uczucia.  
\- Co tu robisz? Powinieneś być w dormitorium! – Gryfonka podniosła głos.  
Potter słabo potrząsnął głową. Patrzył gdzieś w przestrzeń.  
\- Wstawaj, Harry, albo cię tam zaciągnę! – Zagroziła dziewczyna, ale nawet to nie pomogło.  
Gryfonka złapała go więc za przód koszuli i prawie siłą postawiła na nogi. Teraz, kiedy oboje stali, promień księżyca oświetlił też włosy dziewczyny. Jej twarz pozostawała w cieniu, ale odcień rudych włosów był tak charakterystyczny, że kotka aż syknęła. Ginewra Weasley! Minerwa zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy rodzina Weasleyów wie, gdzie podziewa się ich jedyna córka… To skierowało jej myśli z powrotem w stronę licznych ofiar poprzedniego dnia. Jedną z nich był rodzony brat Ginewry, Fred Weasley…  
Najwyraźniej myśli Pottera podążały tym samym torem, ponieważ zapytał ochrypłym głosem:  
\- Dlaczego nie jesteś z pozostałymi?  
\- Bo szukałam ciebie, baranie! Ron i Hermiona gdzieś zniknęli…  
Chłopak parsknął krótkim śmiechem, aż Ginewra spojrzała na niego dziwnie, ale nie kontynuował tematu. Zamiast tego odwrócił głowę, a chwilowa wesołość gdzieś się ulotniła.  
\- Nie musiałaś. Powinnaś być z nimi. Z F-Fredem. – Powiedział głosem, który Minerwie przypominał głos człowieka o wiele starszego.  
\- To znaczy? – Zapytała zaczepnie Gryfonka. – Ty też powinieneś tam być. Fred był prawie twoim bratem.  
Potter parsknął gorzkim śmiechem, który odbił się od ścian, aż kotce przeszły ciarki po plecach.  
\- Powinienem tam być? Kiedy to moja wina, że twój brat nie żyje?  
\- Co? – Ginewrę najwyraźniej zatkało. Minerwę też.  
\- To moja wina – powtórzył Potter, a w jego oczach błysnęły z trudem powstrzymywany gniew i żal. – Fred. Lupin. Tonks. Snape. To wszystko moja wina. To z mojego powodu Voldemort rozpętał tę całą wojnę.  
\- S-Snape? – Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. – Snape nie żyje?  
\- Nagini – powiedział ponuro chłopak po chwili ciszy.  
Ginewra patrzyła przez chwilę w stronę okna, jednak zaraz jakby wróciła do siebie.  
\- To nie jest twoja wina! Nie ty ich zabiłeś! Fred walczył tak samo, jak wszyscy! Lupin i Tonks – aby Teddy był bezpieczny! To była ich decyzja!  
\- Teddy! Właśnie, Teddy! Jest teraz sierotą! Masz pojęcie, jakie to uczucie - nie pamiętać własnych rodziców, wiedzieć, że oni nie żyją?! Przeszedłem przez to – a teraz skazałem to dziecko, mojego chrześniaka, na taki sam los! – Potter również już krzyczał.  
\- Dołohow i Bellatrix to zrobili, nie ty! Nie możesz się obwiniać za coś, na co nie miałeś wpływu!  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, a po policzkach spłynęło mu kilka gorzkich łez. Wyglądało na to, że się jednak opanował. Zrobił kilka chwiejnych kroków. Ginewra złapała go za ramiona, by go podtrzymać. Wystarczyło mu sił tylko na parę stóp, zanim stracił równowagę. Oparł się o ścianę, a dziewczyna niemalże na niego wpadła.  
Ta chwila wystarczyła. Oboje wyprostowali się szybko, ale chłopak patrzył już inaczej – trochę pewniej - i nie strząsał już ramienia przerzuconego przez jego plecy. Minęło kilka minut, zrobili jeszcze kilka kroków w kierunku wieży…  
Nagle Potter pochylił się w jej kierunku. Kiedy odwróciła głowę, pocałował ją. Minerwa była całkowicie zaskoczona, kiedy zauważyła, że dziewczyna się nie opiera, przeciwnie - odwzajemnia pocałunek. Nie podejrzewała Ginewry o jakieś uczucia do Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Wyglądało na to, że żadne z obojga nie ma ochoty przerywać – dłoń chłopaka zaplątała się w długie rude włosy dziewczyny.  
Zmiana formy zajęła Minerwie tylko chwilę.  
\- Panie Potter! Panno Weasley! Co to ma znaczyć?!  
Młodzi odskoczyli od siebie, a Minerwa dostrzegła na policzkach Pottera wyraźny rumieniec. W następnej chwili stał pomiędzy Ginewrą a nauczycielką, z różdżką w dłoni. Kiedy dotarło do niego, w kogo celuje, poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i opuścił rękę. Dziewczyna wyglądała na lekko zaskoczoną, zanim oparła czoło o jego bark i objęła go ramionami w pasie.  
\- Umm… Pani profesor… - wydukał Potter, mierzwiąc nerwowo swoje i tak niesforne włosy. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni, a potem z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem próbował rozpleść ręce Ginewry. Ta nie miała zamiaru go puścić. Minerwa przewróciła oczami.  
\- Panno Weasley? Może będzie pani tak łaskawa i wyjaśni mi, co się tu dzieje…  
Ginewra przesunęła się kilka kroków w bok, rzuciła nauczycielce zmieszane spojrzenie, a potem pociągnęła chłopaka za sobą, w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.  
***  
Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru tonął w ciemnościach i ciszy. Ginny całowała Harry'ego co kilka kroków, odkąd się zorientowała, że nie idzie za nimi podenerwowana nauczycielka transmutacji. Kiedy robiła przerwy na oddech, ściskała jego rękę, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, że udało mu się przeżyć bitwę.  
Gdy dotarli do schodów prowadzących do męskich dormitoriów, Ginny zawahała się. Puściła dłoń chłopaka i stanęła na palcach, żeby go jeszcze raz pocałować. Harry zachwiał się, pozbawiony jej wsparcia. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Przerzuciła jego ramię przez swoje plecy, a chłopak syknął z bólu.  
\- Jesteś ranny!  
\- To nic takiego – bronił się Potter, nawet, kiedy rozpięła jego mugolską koszulę, by sprawdzić , co się stało.  
Ujrzawszy lekko krwawiące cięcie na piersi, a także liczne zadrapania i sińce, Ginny podniosła brew. Sięgnęła do przerzuconej przez ramię torby i przez chwilę gmerała w niej, aż w końcu z triumfalnym uśmiechem wyciągnęła buteleczkę dyptamu. Zaczęła nakładać maść na rany chłopaka. Harry z początku się wiercił, po chwili jednak przestał .  
\- Nie musisz, naprawdę… Nikt się mną tak nie zajmował – wykrztusił w końcu.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. Weszli powoli do dormitorium, gdzie Harry z westchnieniem ulgi rzucił się na swoje stare łóżko, nie zdejmując nawet butów.  
\- Skąd miałaś ten dyptam? – zapytał wreszcie.  
Ginny milczała przez chwilę.  
\- Pewnie widziałeś, jak wygląda Neville. Wszyscy tak wyglądaliśmy. Carrowowie ograniczali nam dostęp do pani Pomfrey, więc musieliśmy się leczyć sami. Lavender nauczyła się paru zaklęć…  
Harry poderwał się z łóżka, ale zaraz opadł na nie z powrotem.  
\- Co? Ci bandyci tak po prostu rzucali na was klątwy?! Jak McGonagall mogła na to pozwolić?  
\- Nie pozwalała. Amycus przeklął ją parę razy. Dobrze, że Snape trzymał tego świra na wodzy, inaczej niektórzy mogliby nie wrócić do domów… Harry? Wszystko w porządku?  
Zaskoczony pytaniem chłopak podążył za jej spojrzeniem. Patrzyła na jego plecy, na kilka starych blizn. Sięgnęła po buteleczkę, ale powstrzymał ją ruchem głowy.  
\- Tak, wszystko okej. One nie zejdą…  
Ginny przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, nie rozumiejąc, a potem jej spojrzenie stwardniało, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.  
\- Przecież to twoja rodzina! Jak mogli cię tak traktować?! – zasyczała gniewnie.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wuj Vernon musiał być naprawdę wściekły, żeby mnie uderzyć. Przez dziesięć lat zdarzyło mu się to tylko kilka razy.  
Dziewczyna westchnęła, wodząc palcami po bliznach. W następnej chwili chłopak prawie się na nią rzucił. Plecy Ginny oparły się o ścianę, kiedy Harry gwałtownie ją całował. Nie opierała się, wręcz przeciwnie, przymknęła oczy na krótką chwilę, a potem przywarła do niego mocniej, rzucając mu płomienne spojrzenie.  
Chwilę później Harry przyciskał ją do siebie, jednocześnie próbując drugą ręką rozpiąć jej bluzkę, podczas gdy Ginewra nie bawiła się z jego rozpiętą koszulą – po prostu odrzuciła ją na bok.  
Zaraz potem zajęła się jego paskiem od spodni. Z cichym trzaskiem sprzączka w końcu ustąpiła. Ubranie Ginny było łatwiejsze do ściągnięcia i nawet niepewne ręce Harry'ego poradziły sobie szybko z zamkiem błyskawicznym. Wydawało się, że w swoim zapale nawet nie zauważyli, że oboje są już prawie nadzy.  
Harry całkiem oniemiał na widok swojej dziewczyny nago . Otworzył usta, zamknął je i znów otworzył, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Z odrętwienia wyrwała go Ginny, sięgając po jego bokserki. Chłopak na chwilę się zawahał. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się lekko. Unikał wzroku swojej dziewczyny, by wreszcie wydukać cichym, przestraszonym głosem.  
\- Gin, ja… ja nic nie wiem! Kompletnie nic!  
Dziewczyna rzuciła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, kontynuował więc na tym samym oddechu.  
\- Wuj Vernon oczywiście nie rozmawiał ze mną, a Syriusz… Syriusz zginął, zanim mógł mi cokolwiek przekazać. Twoi bracia i Seamus nie zdążyli …  
Ginny uciszyła go pocałunkiem. Chłopak jakby nabrał trochę odwagi, sięgnął dłońmi do jej piersi. Kiedy wydała z siebie chrapliwy jęk, cofnął rękę, najwyraźniej bojąc się, że zrobił jej krzywdę.  
Dziewczyna roześmiała się cicho, dając mu znak, by kontynuował. Harry opadł powoli na swoje łóżko. Na twarzy miał wypisane całkowite zauroczenie oraz odrobinę oszołomienia, kiedy Ginewra pochyliła się nad nim i delikatnie ściągnęła mu okulary, zastanawiając się, ile chłopak będzie teraz widział.  
Najwyraźniej nie było to jednak problemem. Harry ograniczył się do wypełniania instrukcji i miał przy tym momentami głupią minę. Wplótł palce w jej długie rude włosy i całował ją niemal bez przerwy, jakby nie mógł przestać.  
Jakiś czas później w dormitorium rozległ się głośny jęk dziewczyny. Chwilę później zawtórował jej lekko ochrypły męski głos.  
\- Kocham cię, Gin – wyszeptał Harry, kiedy już znów mógł mówić.  
\- Ja też cię kocham – powiedziała miękko Ginewra.  
Rozległ się szmer pościeli i ciche westchnienie. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, dostrzegła, jak chłopak bawi się od niechcenia kosmykiem jej rudych włosów.  
\- Czy ja śnię? – zapytał wreszcie sennym głosem.  
\- Nie – odparła Ginny, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła i składając nań pocałunek. Spał już, ale uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Jakiś czas później obudził ją ochrypły krzyk. Przez chwilę była zdezorientowana. Rozejrzała się dookoła - niebezpieczeństwa nie było. Ginny zaklęła cicho - to Harry miotał się na łóżku.  
Przytuliła go więc, obejmując ciasno ramionami. Najwyraźniej poskutkowało, bo chłopak obudził się chwilę później. Uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie, chyba dostrzegając kolor jej włosów. Ginny mogła dostrzec na jego policzkach ślady łez.  
\- Harry? Co się stało? – Wyszeptała między jednym a drugim pocałunkiem.  
Chłopak przymknął oczy w niesamowicie zmęczony sposób.  
\- Koszmar… - powiedział głucho.  
\- Voldemort? – Ginny położyła mu ręce na ramionach.  
Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
– Moi rodzice…  
Ginny widziała szklące się w jego oczach łzy. Nic nie odpowiedziała, przytuliła go tylko mocniej. Po chwili Harry płakał, niemal jak małe dziecko. Ginny pomyślała, że pewnie nigdy nie miał ku temu okazji.  
***  
Kiedy do dormitorium zajrzał Seamus, pomyślał, że śni. Przez rozbite okno wpadało światło – nastał już blady świt. Harry leżał uśpiony na łóżku z anielskim uśmiechem na twarzy. Gryfon pomyślał, że jego kolega wygląda na kilka lat młodszego. Złudzenie to burzyła grzywa rudych włosów na jego piersi, należąca do zwiniętej w kłębek u boku Pottera Ginny Weasley.  
Seamus uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a potem po cichu wycofał się na schody i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Może mógłby coś wspomnieć Ronowi…

Fin.


End file.
